


Bliss

by FreyaOdin



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scolex - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaOdin/pseuds/FreyaOdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not like straddling a well-oiled, gorgeous, naked man with a fantastic ass does anything for me.” Scott could practically hear Alex’s eyeroll. “Oh, wait. I’m gay and breathing, so it actually kinda does.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> It's Scolex smut. If this pairing doesn't appeal to you, just move along.

Scott moaned as Alex dug his thumbs into a particularly tight knot near his lower spine. “God, yes.”

Alex chuckled, his oiled hands going back to wide sweeps up and down Scott’s long back. The movement shifted his weight, and Scott could suddenly feel something prodding just above the swell of his ass.

“Do I make you horny, baby?” he drawled in his best horrible English accent.

Alex’s hands paused mid stroke, and then one of them smacked lightly at the back of Scott’s head. “You’re such a dork!”

“You love it.” Scott couldn’t have helped the smirk even if he’d tried.

Alex hummed noncommittally and went back to smoothing his hands up and down his back. “Maybe.”

Scott wiggled a bit so he could feel the press of Alex’s hard-on again. “The question stands though. Is that for me?”

“Of course not. It’s not like straddling a well-oiled, gorgeous, naked man with a fantastic ass does anything for me.” He could practically hear Alex’s eyeroll. “Oh, wait. I’m gay and breathing, so it actually kinda does.”

“Mmm. You think my ass is fantastic?”

“No, Scott. I spend hours every day fantasizing about fucking it because it’s barely passable.”

“You smooth talker.” Scott’s breath hitched as one of Alex’s hands smoothed over his ass, thumb tracing down the crease. “I—I bet you get all the boys with compliments like that.”

“I could probably get a few.” Alex’s weight shifted lower on Scott’s legs, his lips now tracing their way down Scott’s spine. “Luckily I already have the one I want.”

Scott’s legs parted of their own accord. “Oh, yeah. I’m about to get very, very lucky.”

“Yes, you are.” Alex nipped gently at one cheek before reaching over and grabbing a condom and the lube out of their nightstand with one hand. His other hand went around one of Scott’s wrists, pinning it down where it lay beside Scott’s head. “You want it like this? Me pressing you into the mattress?”

Scott moaned, wiggling again, this time to tease his own rapidly filling cock. He normally preferred to top, or at least to be in control. But when Alex got like this? “Fuck, yes.”

Alex patted his hip. “Up for a sec?” Scott pushed upwards and let Alex situate a pillow under his hips which would tilt them at the perfect angle. He lay back down and enjoyed the cool slide of silk as his cock nestled into the pillowcase.

Scott heard Alex put the condom on and then felt two lubed fingers teasing at his entrance. He took a deep breath to relax as the first penetrated him slowly, sliding right in with ease. Alex didn’t waste any time, and soon another was pressing in beside the first, twisting and separating and generally feeling glorious as they prepped him. His other hand was on Scott’s hip, pulling him back onto his fingers in short, utterly fantastic jerks. That’s where Alex stayed though, apparently having too much fun teasing and tormenting Scott to move things along to the main event.

Eventually, Scott couldn’t take it anymore. “I think I’m good, Allie.”

“Just want to make sure you’re relaxed and ready.”

“I literally could not be more relaxed. Get the fuck in me right now.”

“Wow no need to be shy, Scott. Tell me how you really feel.” Luckily, the sarcasm was accompanied by Alex finally pulling his fingers out and replacing them with the head of his cock. Scott groaned as he slid right in, taking only a few slow thrusts to bury himself balls deep.

“Fuck that’s better.”

Alex snorted and gave three powerful thrusts, drawing surprised grunts from Scott, and then relaxed his chest along Scott’s back. He settled his arms along Scott’s and interweaved their fingers on both hands. Scott hummed his contentment as Alex started gently rocking, his weight all along Scott’s body, legs pressing Scott's into the bed, abs flexing along the small of his back, lips teasing up the back of his neck, breath gusting gently near Scott's ear.

“You like that, baby? Like me all around you? My weight all over you, holding you down? Like being surrounded and filled by me?”

Christ, yes he did. It made him feel so…safe. Warm and sheltered and safe. Like nothing in the world could get to him. Not the fans, not his own insecurities. Just him and Alex and the slow slide of Alex’s fat cock across his prostate. So fucking good.

He wasn't sure how much time passed. Forever and hardly any time at all. It was good and right and comfortable and Jesus there wasn't anything better than this. "Please…”

Alex hummed, his breath hot against Scott’s ear. “Please what, baby? Please keep fucking you deep and slow? Please make you come from just my cock in your ass and the friction of your own sliding between your abs and that silk pillowcase? Please keep this up for hours and hours until you can do nothing but whimper and writhe and babble my name because you can’t even remember your own?”

“God, Alex.”

“Almost there already, aren’t you?” Alex chuckled, his voice deep and dripping with sex. The fingers of one hand slipped away from where they were intertwined with Scott’s and trailed up his arm and into his hair, gently tugging his head farther back. “You gonna come for me? I love to feel you fluttering all around me, hear that beautiful moan you only ever hint at on stage.” Alex quickened his pace finally, thrusting sharply at just the right angle, his teeth nipping gently along Scott’s now exposed neck and jaw. “C’mon, baby. Come for me. I want to feel you come hard.”

“Oh.” Scott’s breath caught in his throat, his entire body tensing in anticipation. His free hand reached down and back, blindly grabbing a handful of Alex’s flexing ass as he hovered at the crest for a long moment before releasing in long waves of euphoria, shooting all over the pillow tucked underneath him. “Oh, yeeessss.”

“Yeah, Scotty.” Alex moaned in his ear, his now-sloppy thrusts prolonging and emphasizing Scott’s pleasure. “You feel so good. Never get tired of hearing you come. Never get enough of you.”

Scott squeezed his fingers, both those still entangled with Alex’s and those on his ass, pulling him deeper and closer. “Yes, Allie. Give it to me.” He grunted as another slide along his prostate triggered a glorious aftershock. “Your turn, baby.”

Alex’s fingers tightened in Scott’s hair, pulling his head around just far enough to give him a harsh, deep kiss. A few more thrusts had him panting and groaning into Scott’s mouth as he stilled and emptied himself into his ass. “Fuck, Scott. Yes!”

Both of them lay there breathing heavily for a few moments. Scott’s hand eventually fell from where it was clutching at Alex’s butt, making Alex chuckle and smooth his own hand through Scott’s long hair a few times. “Guess we need to clean up.”

Scott groaned and stuck his bottom lip out. “I can’t move. I think you broke me.”

Alex nibbled at the pout before suddenly licking a wide swath up the side of Scott’s stubbled cheek.

“Ew!” Scott whined, freeing his other hand from Alex’s fingers and scrubbing at his face. “You’re disgusting.”

“What’ll really be disgusting is how stuck we’ll be together if we don’t clean up.” He smoothed a warning hand up Scott’s side and then gently pulled out, pressing a kiss to the back of Scott’s neck when he whimpered. He disappeared into the bathroom for a long moment, no doubt dealing with the condom, before returning with a warm washcloth. Alex gently wiped Scott down before tapping his hip. Scott moaned a lazy protest. “C’mon, you big baby. You don’t want to be stuck to that truly disgusting pillow in the morning, do you? You'll wake yourself up accidentally pulling out half your pubes.”

Scott snorted and begrudgingly rolled over, enjoying the rest of Alex’s ministrations before shoving the indeed filthy pillow onto the floor to be dealt with in the morning. Alex went back into the bathroom where Scott could hear him rinsing out the cloth, and then slid back into bed. He retrieved the covers from the end and finally pulled Scott’s head to his chest, wrapping him in his arms.

“For the record,” Scott murmured, barely conscious. “Your ass is pretty fantastic, too.”

“Oh, I know,” Alex replied. “You can show me all of your endless appreciation tomorrow night.”

Scott hummed contentedly. “I think I’ll fold you in half and try to fuck that oversized ego right out of you. Assuming I can get it up again anytime in the next year.”

“Promises, promises,” Alex whispered, nuzzling into Scott’s hair. “Go to sleep, Scotty.”

Scott smiled and dropped one last kiss on Alex’s chest before succumbing to the drowsy, satiated bliss pulling him under.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that Scott and Alex are no longer together. Their breakup became obvious as I was finishing this and I stopped working on it for a long period of time. However, once I had some perspective and distance, I concluded that this scene is no more fictional now than it would have been if they were still together, so I might as well post it, even if it'll appeal to substantially fewer people. This was originally intended as a scene within a larger story, however if I ever finish that piece it will be completely reworked and this section will no longer fit.


End file.
